Dissension
by AttilatheMyu
Summary: Mais il y a un désaccord visible entre ce que Balian a entendu des croisades et ce qu'il voit de la réalité. Bien sûr, il y a des oppresseurs, mais de chaque côté, car les victimes sont à la fois chrétien, musulmans, autres. Ce sont des paysans, des femmes, des enfants, des marchands, des hommes qui n'ont rien demandé, des hommes et des femmes qui prient chaque jour pour que leur


**Cet os est écrit pour la nuit du fof, sur le thème de "rupture".**

Les croisades ne sont pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Car ces croisades sont la preuve d'une dissension entre les hommes, la preuve que la tour de Babel n'a jamais été possible, la preuve que la cohabitation humaine n'est possible qu'au pris du sang et de la douleur de certain.

Et pour Balian, c'est la preuve que là où un paradis peut exister, il y aura toujours les enfers à ses côtés. C'est la preuve que la mort ne pourra pas lui rendre ce qu'il a perdu, que la vie non plus. C'est la preuve même que Dieu n'est pas là pour lui.

Car Balian, Balian a vécue cette césure, cette séparation ultime, avec la femme qu'il aimait, avec la vie qu'il a vécue, avec ce qu'il pensait être son avenir. Tout cela en partie à cause des croisades.

A cause de ce que certain appelle des guerres saintes contre les païen, contre les oppresseurs de la religion.

Mais il y a un désaccord visible entre ce que Balian a entendu des croisades et ce qu'il voit de la réalité. Bien sûr, il y a des oppresseurs, mais de chaque côté, car les victimes sont à la fois chrétien, musulmans, autres. Ce sont des paysans, des femmes, des enfants, des marchands, des hommes qui n'ont rien demandé, des hommes et des femmes qui prient chaque jour pour que leur dieu leur offre un monde meilleur.

Ce sont des hommes et des femmes que Balian a promis de protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et c'est ce vœux qui lui permet de ne pas s'attarder sur les destructions visible dans sa vie, sur les ruptures qui le marquent, le blessent, et le mettent à terre, ces ruptures dont il se remet toujours avec plus ou moins de facilité.

C'est ce vœu qui fait qu'il est encore là, en orient, alors qu'il aurait pu, dû retourner sur sa terre natale, avec cette femme qui l'a séduit. Mais le cœur ni était pas, l'envie non plus. Dans son esprit, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas s'habituer à nouveaux aux rudes hivers de France, se réhabituer à n'être rien, à ne pouvoir rien. Non Balian n'est plus ce qu'il était, et ne pourra jamais le redevenir.

Entre ce passé, ou Balian était forgeron, où Balian avait une femme et un enfant dont il faisait encore le deuil, où Balian cherchait encore la réponse à ses question en se tournant vers Dieu. Et ce présent, ou Balian trouve sa force mentale dans sa résolution personnelle, à l'intérieur de lui-même, sans s'appuyer sur une religion qui l'a laissé dans l'inconnu, où Balian aide les autres avec son ingéniosité, où Balian n'est pas un seigneur, mais il n'est pas un simple paysan.

Il n'a pas envie de redevenir ce qu'il était, il y a eu une évolution qui lui plait, une évolution qui a du être brutal, qui ne l'a pas laissé sans séquelles. Mais maintenant qu'il y repense, elle était nécessaire.

Bien sûr, il n'a pas oublié sa femme ni son enfant, il n'a pas non plus oublié cette reine de Jérusalem, il n'a pas oublié ce dieu qui l'a laissé sans réponse, mais ce ne sont pas ses priorités. En effet, le plus urgent est d'abreuver les bêtes, d'arroser les champs, de protéger les hommes, les femmes et les enfants.

Et lorsqu'il n'y a pas cela, Balian se retrouve au côté de cet homme, que les siens appellerait volontiers de païen, de sarrasins, mais qu'il préfère appeler ami. Car cet homme est son compagnon depuis Jérusalem, il est l'un de ceux qui ne lui reproche pas sa décision, que ce soit celle de rendre Jérusalem, ou celle de ne pas retourner en France. Il est aussi l'un des rares hommes qui ne le considère pas comme un paria car ne souhaitant plus se soumettre à un dieu, à une religion, une croyance.

Non, Balian ne regrette pas d'être aller en croisade, d'avoir subit ces malheurs et ses douleurs, car maintenant, après maintes rupture, maintes destruction, le voila qui reprend gout à la vie, avec plaisir, avec un compagnon à ses côtés, un homme qui ne prend pas en compte la scission qui existe entre Balian et le reste du monde.


End file.
